Pinoko's Check up
by Magnacarter
Summary: the title speaks for itself


Pinoko's Check up

.·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·.

Karte: **"**Pinoko's check up" "ピノコは点検する" By Magnacarter

**Part 1**

Jack Blacks POV

.·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·.

I was walking up to the house after a few days of operating on a Jewelry company Owners twin daughters who were diagnosed with breast cancer whom paid me $500,000,000 which surprisingly paid me upfront while unlike other people I've worked with were shocked of the prices I charge. I approached the door and opened in to the foyer expecting my self-proclaimed wife to be squealing for joy and have dinner ready. I causally called out my presence.

"I'm back" I yelled

"Jenjei, dinner is beef curry! Pinoko yelled happily from the other room

I entered the room with my slippers and saw my red-headed ward standing near the table with plates in both hands. Largo came in and laid herself on the carper in the living room. As I sat down in my usual place at the table with a plate of rice and curry, my cup of water then my grace and began eating. After she told me about her friend Sharaku's troubles with school, bullies, and older sister and then came to the case subject

"How did Mr. Jaishichi and his daughters go? She asked

"Diagnosed with breast cancer paid up front with no problems as well"

"You mean he didn't stun or shudder about the cost of the operation and will the girls will you go back for a check up?

"Yes, three weeks from now and he said also that in exchange he will help us when ever we ask for it"

"Hmm" She murmured

I finished the last few bites of curry left on my plate I looked up at the calendar behind Pinoko and on the wall when I remembered what month it was. May 28th, tomorrow is Pinoko's seasonal check up. After she was born to keep her in good health I would have her checked up after three months to check her off on her records. After dinner I retired to my study and took out her medical records for reference on her last check up a week before Christmas. She dreaded a check up mainly because I as she puts it goes up places where thing ought not to go up. I sat at my computer typing up reports and details on the operation. I also printed out the case and names and in to a folder in a drawer where I kept others. Three hours later, late and tired I picked up my tie and my jacket and walked out of the study and out to the hall where the bedrooms were located. I saw Pinoko's bedroom door open and I peaked inside and saw her lamp on and a beginners reading book that Sharaku allowed her to use along with a math book and spelling and writing. I have noticed that she was learning how to speak more intelligently and isn't coming to me to ask how to spell a work for her. Her writing and math skills have also improved. I smiled at her and took the book and set it on her nightstand and turned off the lamp, I bend to her face and smelt her minty breath and then suddenly lost balance and

/kiss/

My mouth and her mouth clashed and I panicked. I moved myself away and hoped that she wouldn't wake up from the sudden incident. To my relief she didn't wake up and I walked out of the room and rushed to mine. I closed the door and took a deep breath of relief and ease. I stripped out of my clothes and into my pajamas and lay in bed trying to sleep. As I lay there peacefully, I began dreaming. I was in my scrub and face mask and her in her scrub outfit and helping me with an operation. I watched her hand me my surgical utensils, scalpels, clamps, tissue forceps, retractors ext. After removing my gloves I turn to Pinoko who is naked and one the examination table and I ask

"Pinoko, what are you doing? I asked hesitantly

"Don't I need to be examined, Jenjei? She asks innocently

"Yes but…not like that…I…I

"Jenjei, I love you" she speak lowly

/CRRRRRR/ the alarm clock goes off.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and shook my head and told myself it was a dream. I rose from the bed and dressed myself in my usual, black slacks, white-dress shirt, waist coat, and red ribbon then walked out to the table and sat down and began reading the morning news as I waited for breakfast. Meanwhile I heard banging and bashing noises; I rose from my seat and walked into the kitchen where I saw Pinoko with a pan on her head and spoon in her hand on the floor with pots and pans and other serving dishes on the floor that fell out from a cabinet. I inhaled a breath and asked her calmly.

"Pinoko, what happened? You've never been this clumsy" I asked her

"I…I…

"Pinoko, there is no excuse for this" I told her

I walked out of the room and returned to the news paper on the table. After a couple minutes breakfast was rice, fish, vegetables, and egg with a fish broth. After breakfast and Pinoko finished the dishes, I went into my study and took Pinoko's medical record and read over the last check up.

Pinoko's POV

This morning was slightly different mainly clumsiness, after breakfast and dishes I went to work with chores. Finishing laundry, sweeping the porch, and cleaning the bathroom and dusting, I looked at the calendar and saw what time of the year it was, may 29th, my spring check up with Doc. I loved the Doc but when it came to check ups they were weird. He would have me on the examination table and in a hospital gown and him in his latex gloves, he would check everything and everywhere on and in me. To feel his fingers on my skin made me scream bloody murder. I helped Doc a lot of times with check ups, operations, ext. but , it's the feeling of his hands on me makes me feel alien. After dusting in the halls and cleaning the bathroom, I went into the clinic and saw that today it needed to be sterilized. I went to the cleaning closet and took out a bottle of bleach and a bucket with mop. I ran hot, hot water into the bucket and took out a measuring cup and poured in the bleach to the desired amount. I turned off the water and took out the bucket and as I lift up the bucket and carried it out to the hall I heard.

Pinoko! Time for your seasonal check up, come in the clinic" Doc called

"Not now, it needs to be cleaned! I told him hoping to postpone it

"Pinoko, you can clean it after the check up, please, come in here"

I left the bucket on the floor and snuck out from the halls and into my room under the bed and lay quietly hoping that he wouldn't find me.

Black Jacks POV

I walked out from the clinic and saw the bucket of bleach water in the middle of the hall and then I saw Pinoko's slipper on the floor and new where she be hiding. I walked to her bedroom door saw it open and walked in and saw her other slipper on the floor near the bed. I bent down and tilted my head and saw Pinoko under the bed.

"Pinoko, this is a very ridiculous behavior, you know that you have check ups four times a year, enough of this get out from underneath the bed" I scorned her

"No, I don't want to" she said defiantly

I didn't want to argue the matter so, I took action. I grabbed her ankles and pulled out from the bed and pulled her out.

"HEY! NO! I DON'T WANNA HAVE A CHECK UP, I'M FINE! She yelled

I didn't care in particular whether or not she wanted to or not. I swayed her over my shoulders and walked to her dresser and took out her hospital gown then walked out of her room. In the clinic, I locked the door behind me and placed Pinoko on the examination table as I went to put on latex gloves. Without me knowing she got off the table and to the door to find it locked, I turned and said.

"Put the gown and get on the on the examination table" I told her calmly

"NO! I hate the gown, it makes look bulgy"

After putting on the gloves, I walked over to her then she ran all around the room into a corner and I cornered her. I picked her up from the hips and carried her to the table. I unbuttoned her clasps on her dress as she cried and whined.

JENJEI! She cried

She struggled in just taking her clothes off. Then she tried kicking me once I got her down to her underwear. I grabbed the gown and got her arms through the sleeves by the wrists, then I slid and she slid then

/kiss/

My eyes and hers were wide as saucers, both of us flushed, and shocked. My hands still holding her wrists and my chest on hers I felt warm. My feelings flustered in this act and I heard Pinoko say.

"Jenjei" She whispered

Her mouth opened enough my tongue slipped from mu mouth into hers. I moved inside her tasted her saliva flavoring a sweet strawberry and an alluring vanilla. I literally drank her saliva as it kept filling itself then I met up with something sweeter.

Pinoko's POV

He is kissing me! Doc is kissing me full on the mouth. I couldn't believe it; my one of my romantic fantasies was finally coming true. I whispered his name then all of a sudden his massive tongue slipped passed my lips and into my mouth. I tasted his engorged muscle and greeted him tenderly. His tongue was licking the insides of my mouth from the roof to underneath my tongue, I suddenly begin to loose my mind in the kiss and I felt his tongue on mine. I felt him sucking it out of my mouth I lost my mind in the kiss. My hand reached for his face, I touched his cheek and he pulled away. I was lost and startled then shocked.

Jenjei? I asked

He hid his face and said.

"Sit up" He said

I sat up on the table and he took out his stethoscope and listened to my heart beat. I watched him check it off as normal, then he took a reflect hammer and hit my knees to check my reflections. He weighed me and measured me then took a blood test, hearing, sight, and vocal, all he checked off as normal. As I sat there twiddling my thumbs. I heard him speak.

"Pinoko, stand on all fours bottom out and legs apart" He said

I stood out on all fours like Largo and waited fearfully. I saw him throw away the used latex gloves and slipped on a new pair. He turned to my direction and locked my legs together. He stopped behind me and sighed.

"Pinoko, please just cooperate" He asked

I shook my head, and then I felt his hands pull my legs apart. I resisted but failed. I tightly closed my eyes and cringed as I felt spidery, latex gloves touching my skin. I began to feel them touching in a place I hated having touched. Then I felt something pushing inside me.

"AHHH" I scream

I felt his finger inside me and pressing against me. I then felt strange then I moved back and forth my body sliding on his finger.

"Pinoko, stop moving I can't examine you properly"

I ignored Doc, then another slips inside and I move faster. I feel the tips of the fingers pounding inside of me. I began to form a rhythm then I mean moaning with this new rhythm.

"Pinoko, stop…." He spoke harshly

"Jenjei, do you not care about me? I cried tears innocently and angelically

**to be continued... ;) **


End file.
